Talia Smith
by Amellos
Summary: Talia est une jeune femme qui rêve que d'une chose dans la vie : être libre. Mais cette liberté a un prix qu'elle ignore. Dans ce monde où tout est sacrifice, Talia va en apprendre à ses dépends en rejoignant le Bataillons d'Exploration.
1. Mini Prologue

Les bas fonds, cet endroit que tout le monde redoute par ses activités illégales, ses meurtres et ses racketteurs. La misère et la poussière y règnent en maîtres ici-bas.

Moi, les bas fonds je l'ai connu par cœur de a jusqu'à z, même si cela fait seulement un an que j'y habite. Au début j'avais une vie simple avec maman, on n'était pas riche mais on avait un toit de quoi manger suffisamment et parfois lorsqu'il restait un peu de sous à la fin du mois on pouvait se permettre d'acheter des nouveaux vêtements.

J'aimais beaucoup maman et la vie que j'ai eue avec elle, elle toujours là à vérifier si je ne manquais de rien, à me réconforter quand ça va mal. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense à elle, il m'est déjà arrivé de pleurer en essayant d'imaginer ce qu'il serait passer si ce jour-là n'était pas arrivé.

Mais malgré tout je garde espoir de pouvoir retourner bientôt à la surface et de contempler à nouveau les étoiles et le soleil.

Je me sais bien que la route risque d'être longues et semées d'embûches mais je suis prête à tout pour y arriver.


	2. Ned

**Tout d'abord bonjour ou bonsoir je ne sais pas xD, merci d'avoir cliqué sur ma Fanfiction je suppose qu'elle t'as intrigué ! Il s'agit de ma première Fanfiction enfaîte ^^ et j'accepterai toute critiques pour pouvoir m'améliorer.**

 **Un grand merci à Nekoko 3 pour sa review ! Toutes tes questions seront répondues au fil des chapitres, patience !**

 **Désolée le chapitre est très court le prochain sera beaucoup plus long :)**

 **Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sauf "Talia" appartiennent au grand** **Hajime Isayama !**

 **Sur ceux bonne lecture !**

 **PS: Je cherche une Bêta :)**

* * *

Il est environ dix-huit heures, les rues de la ville souterraine se vident petits à petits, laissant place aux dealers et aux prostituées, assise au sol prés d'un bar malfamé j'attendais Ned un homme qui m'avait promis du travail il y a de cela quelques jours, je ne savait pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre peut-être un vol ou bien un règlement de compte avec des petits bandits c'était généralement pour cela qu'il faisait appel à mes services. Je sais bien que tout ça n'est pas réglo mais ici il n'y pas de règles, soit tu fait des choses illégales soit tu crève c'est aussi simple que ça. J'avais commencé ma petite activité il y a neuf mois avec des petits voles à l'étalages pour mes clients et puis je me suis lancée dans le racket un basique du petit bandits de seconde zone et grâce à cela on appris à me connaître dans le milieu.

Au loin j'aperçus un homme blond qui se dirigea vers moi, il semblait contrarier ce n'était pas Ned, par réflexe je me mis debout et posa ma main sur la poche de mon pantalon qui contenais un poignard.

L'homme vit mon geste et pressa d'avantage la marche, la panique me gagnant rapidement je regarda à gauche puis a droite afin de déterminer mes chances de réussite pour pouvoir m'enfuir, mais c'était déjà trop tard, l'homme était a présent face a moi. Pour ne pas éveillé d'avantages de soupçons je baissa mes bras le long mon corps et lui fit tête.

C'était un homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine, son visage était noircit par la crasse et la poussière, il sentait la transpiration et l'alcool.

Nous sommes restés au moins cinq minutes à nous fixés mutuellement, j'aurais pu en profiter pour m'évader mais mes jambes refusèrent de bouger j'étais pétrifié. C'est alors que l'homme se mit a rire comme si on venait de lui racontait une blague, son rire était tellement effrayant et prononcé que les quelques rares personnes présentes autours de nous se retourna pour le regarder les yeux incrédules. Il tenta alors de se calmer et lança des regards noirs à tous ceux qui avaient oser le dévisager, il concentra son attention à nouveau sur moi et me dit :

\- T'es pas aussi forte qu'on le prêtant ma mignonne, disait-il en approchant son visage vers le mien.

C'était répugnant, je pouvais sentir son haleine dégueulasse frôler ma joue, si cela continu il risque de déposer ses veilles lèvres gercées sur moi et ça je ne pouvais le permettre. Je pris une grande respiration et déclara d'un ton froid :

\- Désolée de te décevoir, mais je ne fais pas attention aux rumeurs qui courent sur moi, ce qu'on dit à mon sujet est complètement faux, je ne suis pas forte ni même courageuse regarde comment je tremble devant toi.

Pour prouver mes dires je fit semblant de gesticuler légèrement mes mains dans tout les sens. L'homme souri face à ma « fausse » détresse et décida de se reculer enfin pour me laisser un peu d'air, il sortit un petit sac et remua celui-ci sous mon nez en souriant :

\- T'attends Ned, c'est lui qui t'a promis un boulot non ?

\- … Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Ne joue pas à la maline salope et répond à ma question !

Il était encore plus effrayant lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, il avait des plis aux niveau du visage et ses poings étaient serrés. Je ne pouvais pas répondre à sa question j'étais tenu au secret professionnel, voyant que je n'avais pas l'intention de répondre il enfourcha mes cheveux et me conduit derrière le bar à l'abri des regards. Personne ne dit rien pour son geste ou ne tentait de s'imposer par peur des représailles.

Arrivés derrière le bar il me bouscula contre le mur de celui-ci et sortit un couteau de cuisine de sa veste, il s'approcha près de mon oreille droit et murmura :

\- Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire petite pute, Ned est mort c'est moi qui l'ai tué et tu sais pourquoi ? Il voulait t'employer afin que tu puisse récupérer l'argent que le Boss lui a voler, cet idiot croyait vraiment qu'une gamine comme toi pouvais rivaliser face à nous, personne ne tient tête au Boss et désormais il a eu ce qu'il mérite maintenant c'est a ton tour.

Il pris son couteau à deux mains et s'apprêta à me l'enfoncer dans la jambe, ni une ni deux je saisi le poignard qui se trouvais dans la poche de mon pantalon et le planta dans son pied. Il hurla de douleur comme un bête sauvage, c'était jouissif de le voir souffrir ainsi. Il me regarda avec des grand yeux noirs qui en disait long sur la colère et la rage qu'il éprouvait envers moi, je me contentais de lui sourire de toute mes dents. J'en profita alors pour lui prendre son couteau et le petit sac qui avaient valser un peu plus loin et partie en courant le lassant seul comme vulgaire clébard.

Après vingts minutes de course je m'arrêta dans une impasse vide afin de reprendre mon souffle.

Je tenta de réfléchir a tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, Ned assassiné par un type chargé de me faire la peau également, d'après l'homme si Ned a fait appel mes services c'était dans le but de récupérer l'argent qu'on lui a volé, certes c'est mon domaine mais je ne m'attaque pas aux Gang c'est beaucoup trop risqué, je ne sais pas ce qui lui ai passé par la tête a ce moment là. Maintenant l'homme poisseux a du déjà prévenir son patron et sont sans doute actuellement a ma recherche ! Merde, qu'est ce qu'il ma pris de vouloir provoquer ce type qui mesure deux tête de plus que moi, je suis vraiment stupide parfois. A présent je dois rentrer à la maison si je ne veux qu'il me retrouve, je repris mes esprits et me dirigea vers chez moi.

Arrivée face à la porte, je vis une enveloppe blanche glissée dans la fente, surprise je la pris dans ma main et lis ce qui il avait écrit dessus : « _A l'attention de Talia_ ». Qu'est ce que ça peut bien être ? Une lettre pour moi ! Depuis le jour où j'ai rejoint la ville souterraine je n'ai jamais reçu la moindre lettre et je n'ai ni amis ni famille, pourtant elle m'était bien adressée !

Je rentra alors à l'intérieur de chez moi, ferma à clé derrière moi et m'installa pour pouvoir lire cette fameuse lettre mystère :

« _Mademoiselle Talia,_

 _Je sais qui vous êtes et je sais d'où venez. Je tiens à vous dire que je suis désolé pour votre mère, c'était une femme admirable, pleine de bonté et de douceur, je la regrette sincèrement._

 _Ayant été informé par vos conditions de vie plus que misérable je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que vous n'êtes plus seule désormais, je ferai mon maximum afin de vous prendre sous mon aile et vous donner de quoi survire, je vous demande donc de vous rendre au onzième escalier demain en fin d'après-midi pour voir conclu un accord a l'amiable._

 _Cordialement »_

A cet instant mon cerveau avait complètement surchauffé, des tonnes de questions me traversa l'esprit, mais la première fut « Qui à écrit ça ? », je passa mes mains sur mes yeux rougis par la fatigue et laissa la lettre et toutes mes questions sur la table pour l'instant. Cette fin de journée a été beaucoup trop riche en émotions pour moi et je pense qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher. Je me leva et entrepris d'aller me laver, depuis que le poisseux m'avait touché je me sentais extrêmement sale. Une fois finie je me vêtis d'une veille robe de chambre bleu nuit et me coucha sur le canapé qui me servait de lit.


End file.
